Album Memories
by Double Negative
Summary: This is a collection of cute Chibi fics for the gang! Mostly humour but also will probably have every other genre too. Premiering: Yami and Bakura! ^_~


AN: First Yu-Gi-Oh! Story! YAY! This is a collection of Chibi fics for couples and chara's etc. It's pretty fun to write! If anyone has some ideas send them in! ^_^ They're not very realistic and probably never would or did happen... but where's the fun in reality? In a review (if anyone reads this) can somebody tell me if this story is structured properly? I want to know if it goes too quickly or not... Thank you. OH NO! That's a word... THANKIES! ^____^  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN YU-GI-OH! YAY! ^_______^ *wakes up* DAMN!  
  
Warnings: Tiny Hints of Yaoi... BUT COME ON PEOPLE! They're children..So only Yaoi if you look really closely and scrunch up your face like this: &- _)  
  
~*~  
  
Album Memories One: Third Person Yami and Bakura Stealing Kisses!  
  
~*~  
  
They gazed down at the photo album. There was a little spiky haired kid sitting on a throne frowning cutely. In the next photo there he was again except, he had a long stick in his hand and he seemed to be poking a camel. Awwww! How sweet!  
  
~*~  
  
Mira knelt down in front of her son. "Can you say Anubis Yami-kun? Come on! You can do it! A-nu-bis! Say it for mommy!" Chibi soon to be pharaoh Yami just glared and turned away.  
  
"You're not gonna stay mad at me forever are you? It was just a Camel dear! I'll get you a new one, that's pretty and perfect!" She gave an encouraging smile, hoping to convince her younger heir.  
  
"No! You mean! You sell Yami's Camel!" 'Pharaoh' Yami wasn't very liked by the other royal kids because of his way of talking in third person. So he made friends with a Camel. Yes it was pretty embarrassing, and that's why Mira and her mate sold it. It was too old anyways.  
  
"Yami... Come on hunny! Say the word so we can get this lesson over with! Mommy will buy you a new leather anklet!" She put in fake enthusiasm, he had to agree now!  
  
"With gold too? Yami wants gold!" He really did, it was shiny. He could also distract the place guards with the shiny metal.  
  
"Yes with gold. Now say it! A-nu-bis!" Yami screwed up his face as he tried to pronounce the foreign word.  
  
"E-neb-us! E-nebus! ENEBUS! Yami can say!" Mira gave a small smile, well it was okay for now... Yami then started stating his new word while jumping around the gold throne. Mira paled, he was going to trip she just knew it! And she was right. Tripping on the lose strings of his cape he started falling foreword. Of course foretelling this event she leapt for her son and caught him. But she also managed to stub her toy on the nearby statue. Cursing in every language she knew she checked to see if her son was okay.  
  
Yami perfectly repeated every curse she said.  
  
Sigh, you're never so aware of the evils of the world until you're a parent.  
  
~*~  
  
After Mira got her son to eat and stop making the slaves do strange formations with their bodies, she sat him down on the throne. Okay time to make him scarce.  
  
"Yami, dear? I want you to deliver this kiss to your Grandpa okay? He should be down in the tombs." Yami looked up slightly interested.  
  
"Can Yami go without guards?" Anything to allow herself to get rest.  
  
"Fine without Guards, but if there's any problem you find a big person okay? Good."  
  
Giving her son a kiss on the cheek, he set off with the precious cargo.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami looked around in the dark. Where was his Grandpa? Shivering he pulled his cape closer to himself. It was dark and he only had a small torch to light his way. Hearing light footsteps up ahead Yami hurried up closer to the echoing sound.  
  
It wasn't his Grandpa though, or any of the guards in fact. In front of him stood a boy probably only a year older then himself. He had long bleached spiked white hair and a menacing look in his eyes. Of course Yami was none the wiser. Maybe he would be his friend?  
  
"What's your name?" he asked with a smile.  
  
The other boy scowled. It was his name and he only told it only if he wanted to! "You first, brat." Yami sniffed. Why was he already being so mean?  
  
"Pharaoh Yami! And Yami is looking for his Grandpa so he can deliver his mommy's kiss! It's very valuable. More then gold and leather anklets!" Yami nodded his head fiercely to go along with his story. The other boy grinned. Nothing was more valuable then anklets! Suddenly he got an idea; he could steal the kiss from the Pharaoh! He'd probably get extra food for that. Grinning widely, the white-haired of the pair moved closer to the spiky crown-shaped haired boy.  
  
"My name's Bakura Ryou. Nice to meet cha'." Grabbing the Pharaoh's hand he pulled him closer and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hah ha! I got your kiss!" Sticking out his tongue, Bakura scuttled off into the shadows. Yami glared. That was his! His Mommy trusted it to him. He had to get it back!  
  
"That's Yami's! Give it back!" Chasing after the thief, Yami desperately tried to catch him. Finally after tons of twists and turns he jumped on the elusive's boys back.  
  
"Yami caught you! Give it back!"  
  
"I can't if you're on me!"  
  
In the midst of their fight a boom went off in the distance. Bakura took no notice, but Yami did. Looking around, Yami realized he was in the forbidden zone! Getting off Bakura's back he ran as fast as his legs would carry him... totally forgetting about the kiss. Bakura shrugged and sat up. Hearing a screech and a roar, Bakura ran off screaming like a girl... also forgetting about his prize. Sweatdrop.  
  
A guard turned the corner after hearing the scream. Shrugging he walked back to his post to see more imitations of the Blue Eyes from his fellow guard.  
  
~*~  
  
YAY! FIRST CHIBI FIC! ^_^ Yami and Bakura! Lol. Hmmmmmmmmm... Who should I do next? Jou and Seto? Dunno. It doesn't have to be a couple so maybe I should do Yugi.... SUGGEST PEOPLE! I got part of this idea from a Baby Blues comic. Hope you peoples enjoyed. I just wanted to try a Yu-gi-oh fic... ^_________^ But if it gets enough reviews... more to come! Oh my God.. THERE'S A RANDOM CHICKEN! *wanders of to find the chicken and make it her mechanical slave*  
  
R&R  
  
Salute, YL 


End file.
